America, You FunnyJunkie
by candy4yourEYEZ
Summary: As you can probably tell from the title, FunnyJunk related crack. Involving America, Canada, and a world meeting gone terribly awry.


It was commonplace at world meetings that no one paid attention to America's presentation. Because, quite frankly, who among the nations wanted to listen to another rant about hamburgers and heroes? No one, which did not amuse America. He decided to give a presentation that no one would ever forget.

The nations filtered into the meeting room in groups, talking amongst themselves before Germany ordered them to sit down. "First up," he sighed, "America."

America got up with his laptop and hooked up so his 'presentation' would show on the big screen that even the nations at the very back of the room could see. He pressed 'play.' And the rest of the world was in for a show they'd never forget.

Instead of the usual slides showing a giant hero protecting the earth from unwanted UV rays, the first few bars of music to a well known song started blasting.

"Good Lord," England wished fervently that no one would bring up the fact that the famous ginger had originated in his country.

"We're no strangers to love," America began singing, jumping up on the table and mimicking the moves of Rick Astley on-screen.

"You know the rules, and so do I!

A full commitment's what I'm thinking of

You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling

Wanna make you understand-" Canada blushed, as America was singing the song to him. And then America hit the chorus.

"NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP

NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN

NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU!

NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY

NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE

NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE AND HURT YOU!" And the entire world watched America sing and dance his way through the rest of the song, too dumbfounded to actually do anything. When the music video stopped, America knelt (on the table) in front of Canada and said: "So… I herd u liek Mudkipz?"

And Canada facepalmed. "Well, America, Ceiling Cat is watching you masturbate."

"THEN I'LL LOOK HIM DEAD IN THE EYES AND FINISH!" America grinned, while everyone else was simply watching the two brothers.

"My roflcopter goes soi soi soi soi soi." Canada smirked; let's see America top that!

"Would you like some roflsalsa?" Damn.

"How about you get in the kitchen and make me a bacon sammich?" Ha!

"You have to make me one, since you're the woman in this relationship!" That was a fact Canada, unfortunately, could not argue with.

"Well played."

"FOR THE WIN!" And at this, America grabbed Canada, slung him over his shoulder, and bolted out of the room. "WE'LL BE IN THE SUPPLY CLOSET IF YOU NEED US! BY THE WAY… THE GAME!"

And the last thing the nations saw was Canada's beet red face disappearing from the room.

"Well… If America put as much time into world matters as he does FunnyJunk, the world would be in a much better state, _non_?"

Everyone agreed, and tried to get back to their work.

But the loud noises emanating from the supply closet was making that pretty hard.

No pun intended.

* * *

I JUST FIGURED OUT HOW TO PUT THAT NEAT LITTLE LINE THINGY THAT SEPARATES THE AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM THE REST OF THE STORY I FEEL SOOOOOO SMAAAAAAART!

LOLZ hope you liked that XD I wrote this for a friend of mine who is obsessed with FunnyJunk… so if you don't at all understand what they're saying, then that's why. And… umm…. I had something else to say… o.O what was it… =^_^= meow

But I'm pretty sure that the cat wasn't it… OH YAH

I *insert sob here* own nothing *wails like a heartbroken moose* (… I don't even know what a heartbroken moose sounds like… wait… PRUCAN PLOT BUNNIES SPAWNING) Unfortunately, some OTHER PERSON owns Hetalia. Much to my disappointment.

OH AND BTW I'm probably going to work this into another fanfic later… But I just went out to dinner with my little cousins and their parents and the four year old boy (well, they're all boys… 4, 7, 9, and 12… I feel so bad for their mom…) was like "Wait, what's your name again?" and I was like "*insert my name here*" And he was like "oh, *insert my name here*, I love you." And I was like it was really cute… but it made me feel like Canada because he didn't know my name… BUT CANADA IS AWESOME… And I'm rambling again aren't I? This feels odd, normally I put the Author's Note thingy (more like an Authoress' Random Ramble (that's catchy)) at the beginning but now it's at the end… weird… Well, PLEASE rate/review… When I read your reviews, it's like I'm a small child being presented with a large bowl of candy. I smile like a buffoon and go around slaphappy for the rest of the day. Or more than a day, depending on how PWN the reviews are… So please *begs* please please review! If you do, then I will write more fics about the pairing in the story! So, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeez and one more thing to say:

Less than three. Less than three.


End file.
